1. Field
Embodiments relates to an organic light-emitting display device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a transparent organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device has excellent characteristics in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response speed, and power consumption. Thus, organic light-emitting display devices are widely used in personal portable devices, i.e., MP3 players or mobile phones, and televisions (TVs).